Archive:Team - 55 IW/Famine Team
* This build is specified to clear bigger parts of the Underworld. * It's much like the standard Famine/55 build but easier and less stressful for the tank. * It also gives you the opportunity to duofarm more then just the Aatxes and the Smite Crawlers. * There were too many changes to add it to the variants so I started a new article. Build Concept * Compared with the regular 55/Famine team build this is more relaxed. * This build makes Fighting Obsidian Behemoths, Terrorweb Dryders and Coldfire Nights Possible. * It's handy if you want to clear more of The Underworld than just the Crawlers. * The idea of using a Mesmer as tank is the advantage of Fast Casting so you can cast between the Maelstroms and Meteor Showers. Team Composition Tanking/Fighting Mesmer Attributes and Skills name="55 iw/famine team - tanking mesmer" prof=mesme/monk fastca=6+3 illusi=12+3+1 healin=7 protec=9spiritbreezeweaponryreturnoptionalvisagevisagespirit/build * Optional Skill is Images of Remorse. Good to take out the Coldfire Nights. * Another option is Persistence of Memory to counter the interrupts. * Another option is Shield of Absorption if you plan to tank a lot of mobs at once! Equipment * Any Armorset with Superior Runes to take your HP down to 105. * An extra (unruned) armorset to puzzle with. If you die two or three times in a row, you'll have insufficient hp to go on. That's why you might need to take another piece of armor. * A melee weapon with +5 energy bonus and an enchantment mod. e.g. Totem Axe * A wand to wand Dying Nightmares to death. * The -50HP Cesta. Usage * Before engaging into combat cast Prot Spirit and Sympathetic Visage. * If fighting Coldfire Nights or Obsidian Behemoths, cast Illusionary Weaponry. * When a Dying Nightmare pops up. Use Power Return if it casts Rend Enchantments and kill it with your wand. * When fighting a lot of mobs at once use Healing Breeze. Bond Monk Attributes and Skills name="55 iw/famine team - bond monk" prof=monk/range healin=9+3+1 wilder=12 marksm=9spiritmendingbondsuccorchantrebirthgasfamine/build * You could switch Choking Gas for Savage Shot if you feel more comfortable with that. Equipment * Any monk armor. Radiant Insignia Preferred. * A Longbow. Preferred Req. 8 so you can change Healing Prayers to 10. Usage * When entering UW, cast Mending, Succor, Watchful Spirit and Essence Bond on the tank. * From the moment the tank engages into combat, stay in a safe zone. * Use Famine. Put it at 66% of radar distance from the tank. If you put it too close, the mobs will attack it when they scatter. If you put it too far, it won't work at all. * When meeting Coldfire Nights, Terrorweb Dryders or Obsidian Behemoths, use Savage Shot/Choking Gas to interrupt respectively Maelstrom, Meteor Shower or Healing Spring. * For the rest. Have a glass of whiskey on the rocks. Counters * Dying Nightmares (if more than two). * Monk Death. See also Build:Team - 55/Famine Redux Notes * This is Do-able with a Hero Monk. Suggest Disabling all skills and placing in passive mode, also swap out the interrupt - perhaps hex or condition removal. * In the time using this build I have never needed to swap my armor, but I have needed to swap out the -50 Cesta, I take The Rockmolder to replace it. Team - 55 IW/Famine Team